Shadows and Dust
by From Darkness I Come
Summary: She seemed like an ordinary human girl...until she defeated Sesshomaru with a single stroke of her sword. Which, by the way, materialized from a cloud of demonic wind... Rated for language and potential sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic. I don't own the InuYasha series. I will not make any money from this fic. Now shut up and read.

* * *

It was a normal day for InuYasha and his friends. Well, as normal as it could be with their lifestyle. The sun had begun to set, and Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms as the gang hunted for a place to make camp.

"Hey, look over there. Do you see that?" Sango stopped and pointed.

In the distance, nearly obscured by the fierce pink and gold of the sunset, was a wisp of grey smoke. "Another traveler, maybe?" Miroku mused, squinting in an attempt to make out the faint tendril curling through the sky. "Perhaps they will allow us to share their fire."

Kagome nodded. "It's worth checking out. Let's go."

With only minor grumbling from InuYasha, the gang headed off, anxious to locate the site before the night closed in. When they got there, they found a small fire in the center of a dense ring of trees.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here. That's strange." Sango glanced around curiously, and then sat down. Miroku seated himself beside her and sighed. "Well, I suppose we can always leave if they come back. For now, let's rest a bit." Kagome nodded.

After tucking the slumbering kitsune into her sleeping bag, Kagome settled herself beside Sango. InuYasha grumbled something unintelligible and leaned against a tree.

"Keh! Who cares if they come back?" he snapped irritably. "They abandoned the fire. It's their loss." He didn't seem to notice that no one responded.

Sighing, Kagome absently poked the fire with a small stick. "At least there aren't any demons around. I'm too tired to do battle right now." Her friends nodded.

"Yes. That rat youkai was quite a challenge." Miroku said with a yawn, referring to the bad-tempered rodent that had attempted to take their Shikon shards earlier.

Kirara, lulled by the soothing dance of the flames, stretched languidly and crawled into Sango's lap, where she promptly fell asleep. A few silent minutes passed as the group pondered their destinies. The sun slipped below the horizon, casting the forest into velvet blackness. Countless millions of stars twinkled merrily about the full face of the moon, their light bathing the earth with a somber silver glow. First Sango, then Kagome and finally Miroku yawned and blinked heavily; the day was starting to catch up with them. Only InuYasha remained alert, his ears and nose straining for the slightest hint of danger.

For a time, only the cries of birds and the occasional shriek of a predator met his ears. A chill breeze wafted past, bringing with it the soothing night scents. InuYasha took note of them all, analyzing and sorting them into separate categories. "_Leaves...river water...and wet grass...That one's new..._" he thought absently. "_Wonder where it's comin' from_." A sudden sound made him snap to attention. His ears swiveled about, hunting for the faint rustling that had caught his attention in the first place. Kagome noticed his tense posture and immediately reached for her bow.

"What is it?" she whispered nervously, but InuYasha silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Shhh...Somethin's comin'." By now, Miroku and Sango had roused, and the group waited in tense silence for whatever was to come.

The rustling of dry leaves grew louder as the approaching enemy drew near. Or, at least they thought it was an enemy. The brush parted, and out stepped a perfectly harmless looking girl. She was dressed in a light kitten grey kimono, painted with blue swirls and tied with a pink obi. The feminine curvature of her body matched nicely with the light tan of her skin, and her dark ebony ponytail was secured with a red cord. Her warm, gold-flecked chocolate eyes fell on the InuYasha gang, and her humming ceased in favor of a startled shriek.

"What the…Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with my fire?" she demanded sharply, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Kagome stood hastily, her pretty face flushed with mild embarrassment. "This is your fire?" she asked. "Sorry, we didn't know. We'll leave if you'd like."

The girl shook her head and dismissed Kagome's words with a wave of her hand. "Don't bother." She said, smiling. "I'll be glad of the company for a while." With feline grace she seated herself beside the dancing flame and stretched. "So…" she rested her chin on her fist. "How did you find my camp? I thought I hid it better than that."

Miroku scratched his head. "We saw the smoke from your fire, and we thought you might let us share our camp, perhaps?"

The girl yawned. "No problem. You can stay till morning if you like."

Sango smiled with relief and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank you." She said warmly. "But would you mind telling us your name?"

With a sigh, the girl tucked her hands into her sleeves and closed her eyes. "Kemuri. My name's Kemuri."

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I hope you like it anyway! Please read & review! 


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I got a review! Because of that, I feel the need to update. Thanks Sareenah; I'll definitely remember your suggestion.

* * *

"Kemuri. My name's Kemuri. Mother named me for the color of my eyes at birth. They aren't like that anymore, though."

Miroku cleared his throat. "Speaking of mothers; what are you doing out here by yourself? Don't you have family?"

Kemuri glanced around at the expectant faces before her and sighed. "I'll have seen seventeen summers after the passing of two moons. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Her eyes suddenly fell, and she heaved a great sigh. "But, yes, I do have family. I left them a long time ago."

Sango furrowed her brow. "But why? Don't you think they're worried?"

Kemuri simply shook her head. "No. And I refuse to speak on the topic any longer."

The others fell silent, confused as to her sudden change of mood. Kemuri was silent for a while, and her eyes began to flit from face to face, taking on an impassive, frosty look as they did so. "I heard there was a mis-matched gang of humans and demons in the area. I take it you're them?" she asked, eyes hardening to brilliant, brittle jewels.

Kagome regarded the woman curiously for a moment. "_Why is she suddenly so defensive? Is she hiding something? A Jewel Shard?_" The young miko's thoughts raced excitedly, but she forced a deep breath to calm herself.

As subtly as she could, Kagome brought the barest minimum of her miko powers to the surface, expanding her senses and probing for the tell-tale presence of a Shikon shard. Nothing. But just as she was about to pull back and pass it as a false alarm, something caught her attention. Curious, she reached out again, this time focusing solely on Kemuri. Swimming almost passively beneath the girl's skin was something definitely** not** human. The only problem: it was buried so deep that Kagome couldn't figure out what **it** was. Now intrigued, Kagome probed a little deeper, almost into Kemuri's very soul.

A strange choking sensation welled up in Kemuri's throat, and her innards began to tingle and quiver as if someone was groping around inside her. At first there was confusion, but then it hit her: The priestess. The stupid bitch somehow figured out that something was being hidden, and now she was on the verge of discovering her deepest secret. A mild wave of panic seized her and she shot a venomous glare at the girl.

"_Oh no you don't. I won't let you find it Kagome._" Kemuri focused on Kagome's head for a moment, smirking when Kagome's body jerked with surprise. She then looked away before Kagome could make eye contact.

Kagome was more than surprised. She was shocked. Literally. She had sensed the confusion and sudden panic surge through this strange woman, felt the intense heat of her gaze, but before she could look up and meet her eyes, the strange presence within her had stirred and something akin to an electric shock ripped through Kagome's body. She had no choice but to withdraw. "_That was…weird. It was almost like…a warning?_"

Kemuri's voice pulled her from her daze. "Come now, it's really very simple. Are you or aren't you the fabled shard hunters? Well?"

Kagome tried to respond, but InuYasha beat her to it. "How'd you know? We didn't say anything." he snapped in typical InuYasha fashion. "You better start talkin' wench, or do I have to coax the answer outta ya?" He cracked his knuckles loudly and fixed a suspicious glare on Kemuri.

Kemuri chuckled lightly at InuYasha's antics. "Relax. It was just a simple question. No need to get violent. The five of you just fit the descriptions in the stories so well that I could not resist asking."

Sango tapped her lip with a slender finger. "We likely are the group you've heard about. But why do you ask?" She turned a questioning gaze on Kemuri.

Kemuri clasped her hands together and smiled. "Ah, what luck!" she exclaimed happily, as she proceeded to produce a small leather pouch from her obi. "I found this on the road. Wasn't certain what to do with it." She drew a sparkling pink splinter from the pouch.

Everyone around her gasped, and Kemuri frowned. "What? Is something the matter?"

Kagome shook her head. "But how you did...Why didn't...I mean, usually I can sense the jewel shards." she stammered. "But I didn't know you had that one until you took it out of your bag."

Kemuri raised an eyebrow and stared at the leather bag as if seeing it for the first time. "_Well I guess it did work. Huh_."

* * *

Gah!! This chapter took FOREVER to finish!! R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

BOOYA!! This time I got THREE reviews!! Anyway, one thing I noticed is that nobody seemed to notice (or if they did they didn't say anything) that Kemuri used Kagome's name _before_ their names were given…Hmm, makes ya wonder…

* * *

Kemuri raised an eyebrow and stared at the leather bag as if seeing it for the first time.

"_Well I guess it did work. Huh_." A rush of excitement swept through her, but she forced herself under control before she spoke.

"The old hag who sold this thing to me told me that the kanji inscribed on it formed a powerful concealing spell. I honestly didn't think it would work." She shrugged. "Guess it did."

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Perhaps you are correct. Would you like me to take a closer look, just to be certain?" he asked, hand outstretched.

Instantaneously Kemuri drew the pouch to her breast and leveled a warning glare on the monk. "No."

Everyone around her was taken aback by the ice in her voice, and all of them thought better of questioning her motives. All except for InuYasha, of course. The hanyou was never very intelligent when it came to such matters.

"Keh. She's probably hidin' another jewel shard in there, and I'm gonna get it!" He rolled up his sleeves and rushed toward Kemuri. "YAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Kemuri closed her eyes and sighed. "_His footsteps are heavy. And he moves too much air when he runs. I can feel his shadow already. Tsk, tsk._" Only Kagome saw the wicked smirk gracing her features.

No one saw her move. One moment she was inches beyond InuYasha's grasp, and the next she had landed light as a falling leaf on the opposite side of the fire. The hanyou, unfortunately, crashed headlong into the tree that had been behind her.

InuYasha growled angrily as he removed a few splinters from his forehead. "_Bitch."_He thought angrily._ "I am SOOOO gonna kick your ass!_"

InuYasha tensed his body and prepared to spring – but a single irritably toned word stopped him dead.

"_SIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

Kemuri opened one eye and glanced over her shoulder at the smoking, strangely body - shaped crater. "Oh now that's new…good show, priestess. Good show." She gave an approving nod. "I think he needed that."

Kagome nodded back. "Uh – huh. Yeah, you're right." A mischievous grin threatened to crack her features.

Kemuri turned to her and bowed politely. "Even the rumors I heard didn't tell the whole story. The five of you are much more intriguing than I was led to believe. Please." She said, straightening. "Tell me your names."

Meanwhile, InuYasha had shaken off the cursed subjugation spell and was rapidly rethinking his plan for revenge. He was going to get her while her back was turned, and while Kagome (hopefully) wasn't paying attention.

Once more he gathered himself and prepared to attack. He launched himself from the wretched hole and lunged toward Kemuri.

He thought she was unaware of his approach. He was sorely mistaken.

She waited until he was only inches away from grabbing her, then pivoted sharply on her heel and seized him by the throat. With a single uninhibited movement that utilized her entire body as a fulcrum, she swung her arm around and slammed him against a tree half a foot behind Sango. When the movement had stopped, Kemuri laughed quietly and sighed.

She peered at the enraged hanyou through narrowed eyes and tightened her already vise-like grip on his windpipe. "Don't push your luck." she whispered to him. "It is impossible for one such as you to take **me** by surprise."

For the first time that night, Shippo spoke. "B-But it's not possible for a human to move so swiftly! How did you do that?" His wide green eyes were filled with unspoken wonder.

Kemuri's own eyes widened fractionally and she drew a sharp breath. "_Dammit. They're on to me now. How could I have been so foolish?_" Her grip on InuYasha relaxed, and he collapsed into an unconscious heap.

"It has been a pleasure conversing with you tonight." She stated as she turned to the still shocked observers. "But now I must take my leave."

Miroku started to protest, but she swept past him and disappeared into the forest without a backward glance. His mind swimming with lecherous thoughts, he leaned over and had a look at InuYasha. "_Thank goodness he's still breathing._" he thought, and then something caught his eye. Curious, he tilted the hanyou's head to the side and peered at his neck.

"_Are those…claw marks?_"

* * *

Uh-oh, what's gonna happen next??? You'll find out when...I DECIDE TO UPDATE!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, finally! This chapter was a real pain in the ass to get up, so please pardon the long delay. It's here at last, and I am proud to present it.

* * *

Miroku started to protest, but she swept past him and disappeared into the forest without a backward glance. His mind swimming with lecherous thoughts, he leaned over and had a look at InuYasha. "_Thank goodness he's still breathing._" he thought, and then something caught his eye. Curious, he tilted the hanyou's head to the side and peered at his neck. 

"_Are those…claw marks?_"

The monk shook his head and blinked several times before peering closer at InuYasha. "_My eyes must be playing tricks on me._" he thought. "_InuYasha's flesh is just a bit bruised, that's all._"

But as much as he tried, Miroku could not convince himself otherwise; though the skin was already healing, he could still make out the shallow, tell-tale cuts above the tiny bruises.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found InuYasha and the others on their way again. They were all still baffled by the previous night's happenings, and each sifted through their thoughts in silence as they walked on.

InuYasha was the only one not worrying himself over Kemuri. Instead, he focused himself on finding a place for Kagome to take a bath. "_Kami, Kagome is so annoying. Why can't she just wait and bathe at home?_" he thought irritably. She had turned down the last spring they came across, due to the nasty sulfuric stench hanging over it; they had not seen any others nearby. He rolled his eyes and grumbled quietly to himself. Though Kagome's sense of personal hygiene was easily the thing that turned him onto her most, at times she was more than infuriating.

Just when he was about to give up and head for the nearest village, the scent of hot, clean water tickled his nose. His body relaxed a bit and he sighed. His patience had worn thin hours ago, and he was relieved that Kagome would not have reason to deliver her harsh judgment upon him. The mere thought made him shiver.

"There's a spring up ahead." he said over his shoulder. "We all might as well make use of it."

"That's great!" Kagome chirped happily. "I was starting to get impatient with this whole trip!"

InuYasha shook his head. "_Why is she always so chipper? It annoys the hell out of me sometimes!_" he thought with a snort. "_Probably shouldn't say anything, though. Might make her feel depressed._"

The water was closer than he realized; if he hadn't been paying attention to his steps, he would have stepped through the trees and fallen in. It didn't help that Miroku ran right into him, either. Grabbing a branch to steady himself, he growled angrily at the monk.

"Watch where you're goin', dumbass!" He intended to say more, but the glassy look in Miroku's eye said he was focused elsewhere. InuYasha growled again. "Are you even listening?" he snapped.

Miroku shook his head and pointed, a dreamy look plastered on his face. "There."

InuYasha turned his head and looked where the monk was pointing. What he saw almost made him gasp.

The spring was not empty. Waist deep in the center of the steaming pool, beside a massive shimmering rock, was Kemuri. She stood with her back to them, trailing her fingers in the water, singing quietly. Her hair was loose, and the damp clinging to it gave it a beautiful blue sheen. For a moment, InuYasha understood Miroku's fascination with women.

Kagome's voice drew him from his reverie. "Whatchya'll lookin'…OH MY GOD!! InuYasha you _perv_!! SITSITSITSIIIIIIT!!"

Sango took care of Miroku.

Startled, Kemuri flung her arms around her body and shrank behind the rock. "Who's there?" she barked, blushing at the thought of being watched.

* * *

HeeHeeHee…people say I have a wicked sense of humor. Lemme know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Mwaha! Here I am again! Not much to say this time, so I'll just get on with the story. It _is_ 4:00 AM, after all…

* * *

Startled, Kemuri flung her arms around her body and shrank behind the rock. "Who's there?" she barked, blushing at the thought of being watched.

InuYasha clawed his way out of his composted prison and shook the dirt from his hair. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he snapped. "I thought you ran off!"

Kemuri's blush faded instantly and she rolled her eyes. "_Kami. Not __**them**__ again._" She shook her head. "_I can call it brash confidence in my own abilities or foolish inattention; either way, I should have been more alert. Damn this steam. Damn it to hell!_" She ducked her body under the water and made for the shelter of the rocky bank.

"What? Did you expect not to see me again, so long as you stayed in the area? I _live_ here!" she snapped back. She reached the shore and swiftly pulled on her clothes. "I appreciate the complement, but _seriously_…if you wanted to see, you could've asked." She tied her hair back and headed towards the group.

Miroku smiled dreamily at her as she approached. "Really? All I have to do is ask?" he said, sidling up to her. "Will you bear my…"

A resounding _**crack**_ echoed through the air, followed shortly by the muffled thump of Miroku's body hitting the dirt.

Kemuri flexed her fingers and returned her arm to her side. "Keep your hands to yourself, lecher. And, in case you are too stupid to realize, _I was being __**sarcastic**_."

Miroku whimpered something that could have been interpreted as "_yes ma'am_".

Huffing, Kemuri crossed her arms and turned to the others. "I suppose it would be terrible manners of me not to invite you to my home for awhile, since you went to all this trouble just to find me." She glanced down at Miroku and, with a smug smile, kicked him in the ribs. "Pervert."

She turned and began walking in the opposite direction, gesturing for them to follow. InuYasha stifled a snicker at the monk's plight and followed after the others behind Kemuri. She led them around to the other side of the spring, through a grove of young trees and up a small knoll. At the summit she paused, allowing her companions to take in the panorama. Shippo bounded to Kagome's shoulder and drew a sharp breath. "Wow…"

Before them stretched a wide, grassy valley studded with gaily colored flowers. Several stands of trees were clustered around a babbling little brook, and the air was alive with the sounds of insects. A sheer cliff of grey rock rose up on one side of the field. Bushes clung to barely-perceptible cracks in its face, nearly obscuring the entrance to a small cave.

Kemuri let a small smile of pride slip over her face. "A beautiful place, is it not?" she asked. "I've always had a soft spot for such serenity." She laughed quietly and continued down the hill, bringing the still awed Inu-Tachi in tow. "Watch where you step." she cautioned. "A pack of stray dogs has been running around here, digging up my lawn and what-not. And holes aren't the only thing you might stick your foot in."

The group continued down a well-trodden dirt path that led to the mouth of the cave. Motioning the others to stop, Kemuri stepped into the entrance and gave a low whistle. Instantly a grey monkey exploded from the back of the cave, chattering as it leapt to Kemuri's shoulder. She laughed and patted its head. "This, my friends," she said as she scooped a few embers from the firepit into a hollow torch-like stick, "Is Oka. He's been living with me for several moons now. We keep each other company." She blew gently into the smoldering torch, settling it into a crook in the wall when it began to smoke.

Soon the cavern was bathed in a splendid orange and gold glow, revealing things that had gone unseen in the previous darkness: A chest, obviously for bedding, was tucked neatly into an alcove in the rock. A wooden shelf was jammed in above it, on which a sizable stack of firewood was stationed. On the sandy floor beside this make-shift storage closet was a cooking pot, slightly smaller and brighter colored than the village types. A folded spit stood behind it. On the opposite side was the firepit, several feet away and slightly off-center.

The walls of the cavern were crusted with iridescent crystals, and their brilliance reflected the firelight all around the cave. InuYasha and his friends stepped into the massive geode, allowing their eyes to creep up the sparkling walls to the ceiling. There they beheld an oddly shaped hole, through which the torch smoke was first filtered by long grasses before exiting the structure. They tried to speak, but all they could manage was a few awed gasps. Kemuri chuckled as she stoked up the fire. Such was often the reaction of those first viewing such a sight.

* * *

(sigh) It took me a long time to decide what Kemuri's home would look like. On top of that, I've got a million other stories swimming around up there, and I've been drafted as beta reader for two other authors. Is this the part where I jump up and become insane??

Reviews are fodder for the imagination...


	6. Chapter 6

EEK please don't kill me!! I'm really sorry it took six months to get this chapter up, but…there was alot of crap to deal with…

* * *

The walls of the cavern were crusted with iridescent crystals, and their brilliance reflected the firelight all around the cave. InuYasha and his friends stepped into the massive geode, allowing their eyes to creep up the sparkling walls to the ceiling. There they beheld an oddly shaped hole, through which the torch smoke was first filtered by long grasses before exiting the structure. They tried to speak, but all they could manage was a few awed gasps. Kemuri chuckled as she stoked up the fire. Such was often the reaction of those first viewing such a sight.

"Sit and stay awhile?" she asked, digging a delicate-looking crulean tea kettle out of the cooking pot and placing it near the fire. Oka chattered away gleefully as a shimmering fish-skin water bag was produced and laid with the kettle.

Eyes still glued to the ceiling, Kagome gingerly settled herself on the sandy floor with the others. "You live _here?_" she breathed. "What where you doing out there in the woods last night, then?"

Kemuri shrugged as she set up the kettle. "I had a run-in with a pack of bandits earlier on, and I wasn't very keen on leading them right to my front door." She rolled her eyes in disgust and settled comfortably against the cavern wall. "Sooo…" she drawled, inspecting her nails, "Tell me about yourselves. We really didn't have too much of a chance the last time." She clasped her hands in her lap and looked expectantly at her guests.

Absently, Miroku scooped up a fistful of sand and let it trickle out of his hand. The previous night's happenings had left the young monk suspicious, and he eyed Kemuri warily. "You said you had heard of us," he said, keeping is voice even. "What else would you like to know?"

Kemuri's brow furrowed slightly. "Well, yes, I've heard _of_ you, but that doesn't mean that I know anything _about_ you." Leaning forward, she rested her chin on her hands and fixed her eyes on Miroku. "You're still preoccupied with yesterday, aren't you?"

Miroku was silent for a moment, before deciding it was safe to respond. "Yes, actually," he said quietly. "I think it rather…odd…that a mortal should be capable of such feats." He lifted his gaze to hers, attempting in vain to read her eyes. Whatever had been there before was now masked.

Strangely silent now, little Oka studied the curious beings before him from atop his mistress's shoulder. Normally, he was a very well-behaved monkey, but the odd tension in the air told him now was a time when naughtiness would be helpful. Black eyes glistening, he leapt from his perch to Kemuri's lap with a screech fit to wake the dead. Working quickly, Oka rummaged about in the folds of Kemuri's obi and seized the little pouch she kept there. Shrieking once more, he became a sooty-colored blur as he rocketed toward the mouth of the cave.

Momentarily startled, Kemuri lurched to her feet and dashed after her thieving pet. "_Come back here, you little imp!!_" she shouted, jumping to get ahead of the screeching ball of fur. "_Give that back or I swear, when I catch you I'll skin you alive and __**wear **__you!! __**OKAAAAAAAAAA!!**_"

Oka skidded to a stop just inches from Kemuri and tried, unsuccessfully, to double back the other way. She seized the scruff of his neck and jerked him to eye level. "Alright, you flea-bitten brat!" she hissed. "Hand it over!"

Realizing him days were numbered, Oka made a last defiant stand: teeth bared, he threw the pouch toward the wide-eyed Inu-tachi with all his monkey might. Kemuri's eyes popped wide open as the pouch fell. Half dropping, half throwing Oka, she lunged forward in an attempt to catch the sailing leather bag, but fell short. It landed just a hair's breath from her fingertips, spilling its contents onto the ground: a handful of old yen coins and a shining, blood-colored stone about the size of a marble. Struggling to gain her feet, Kemuri watched helplessly as the stone rolled lazily toward Miroku. Her heart sank as the monk plucked it off the sand. _"Curse me for not killing them last night."_ she thought bitterly.

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he rolled the stone across his palm. "Tell me something, Kemuri," he said gravely. "Is the demonic aura surrounding this stone the reason you were so adamant we not see it?"

* * *

OMG!! What the hell is my twisted, skewed and immature mind cooking up here?? lol plz R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

What, no reviews? What's wrong with you people?? Anyway, I still have people to thank (no thanks to you guys…if that makes any sense…) Ahem, drumroll please:

1. Goddess of Wings 06

2. InuYashaXKiyoshi

3. craziness101

4. firewaterearthwind (formerly Sareenah)

5. xXxCrimsonxTearxXx

…and the 600+ people who at least hit my story. Those above either reviewed or added me to an alert list. Thanks so much, to all of you. It means a lot to know people are at least reading. Hugs to all!

* * *

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he rolled the stone across his palm. "Tell me something, Kemuri," he said gravely. "Is the demonic aura surrounding this stone the reason you were so adamant we not see it?"

Kemuri felt as though she would pass out. Cursing herself and every god she knew, she shakily pulled her body into a sitting position and plastered on a fake smile. "Well, yes, if you must know." she said, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. Her voice was strained when she continued. "Could I please have it back now?"

Miroku closed his hand around the stone and dropped his fist into his lap. He couldn't help but smirk at the desperate look that crossed Kemuri's face. "Why should I give it back?" he questioned coldly. "You hid it from us, and we have no way of knowing what you plan to do with it."

_"There's a lot I could do with that stone, but only if it's in my **hands**. Of all the miserable luck..."_ Kemuri clenched her hands tightly and was horrified when she felt her nails biting deeply into her palm. _"No...not now..."_ she thought, eyes widening noticeably. _"I can't afford to lose control now...please, just a few more minutes. I need more time!"_

Shippo observed Kemuri carefully. Even after last night, his innocent mind had found no real reason not to trust her. Now, as he watched the spectacle before him, he wasn't so sure.

A halo of gold light framed Kemuri's body, flickering and shifting like the air over hot pavement. The color of her hair and eyes continuously changed, paling and darkening, darkening and paling, in rhythm with the dancing translucence surrounding her. A dark aura filled with fear and the essence of sheer power filled the cavern, snuffing out even Kirara's strong youkai signature. And the worst part was that only Shippo seemed able to sense it. Shivering unconsciously, the little kitsune silently crept to Kagome and nestled against her side.

The hair on InuYasha's arms prickled in response to something unseen. He didn't know what it was, or even it he should be cautious of it, but it set him on edge nonetheless. Grasping the reassuringly smooth hilt of Tetseiga, he contemplated how easy it would be to cleave Kemuri in two, since the ominous whatever it was seemed to be coming from her. He was just about to give her a split-second of warning when she spoke.

"It's very important to me. Please," she begged, voice barely above a whisper, "You have no concept of the kind of power you now hold so casually in your hand. Give it back."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "No concept of its power, eh? Well then, why don't you tell me what this little rock does, and then I'll give it back to you. How does that sound?"

Kemuri swallowed hard and pulled the tips of her now sharply-pointed fingernails from her palm. _"It seems they have yet to sense much change in me."_ she thought, slightly relieved._ "Perhaps it is safe to tell them..."_

Her eyes flitted over the expectant faces before her, and she reluctantly began her tale. "When I was a child, a wandering storyteller from the Mainland paid my village a visit. Most of the people had no time for him, but my sisters and I would sit and listen with the other children whenever we had time. The elders told us to pay his nonsense no heed, that he had likely been expelled from his homeland for his talk, but we didn't always obey.

"He told a story once, about a demon from his homeland. This demon's mate bore a child, and the demon was horrified to learn that it was not the son he desired but a daughter, and a feeble-minded one at that. He wished to have the infant thrown into a river, but his mate begged him to show mercy. So he kept the girl, for five hundred years, until she was of age to marry. But there was not a single soul who wanted her, and the demon grew weary of his useless offspring.

"One day, he took the young woman into the forest and murdered her. The victim's soul stayed near its body for some time, wondering what it had done to deserve such. Several times it dipped its hands into the pool of blood surrounding it, trying to make sense of what had happened. As the blood trickled off her hands, the droplets became hard like stone and were spread around the world by the winds. Because the young woman's last wish was for her father's forgiveness, that is what the stones do - they grant any and all wishes made by the one who holds it, no matter how selfish or evil those wishes may be.

"The stones' magic only lasts for as long as they are in one's possession, however. Once the fall into the hands of another, everything they brought to the previous owner fades away."

* * *

Well? How was that? Good enough to make you want to review?? OK I'm just kidding, but I would appreciate reviews. Cheers!


End file.
